


Comparisons

by xxJustBeingMexx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prophet, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Malfoy Family, Next-Gen, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Weasley Family, scorose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxJustBeingMexx/pseuds/xxJustBeingMexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley has been the subject of many comparisons throughout the course of her lifetime, but Rita Skeeter's article brings a whole new comparison to the table. Malfoy and herself barely speak, really it's an insult to James and Lily Potter's love story. But maybe there's more truth to it than both would care to admit...<br/>*ON HIATUS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is already a few chapters ahead on my FF account so I will be updating this weekly until it catches up.  
> Please leave any constructive feedback you have in the comments.

Rose Weasley had spent her entire life as a subject of comparisons. The most common comparison was her appearance against the rest of the Weasley clan. She had inevitably wound up inheriting the trademark fiery red hair, blue eyes, long limbs and freckles of a Weasley. She could also thank her Dad for the sunburn and iconic blush that her life would be much easier without.

The second comparison was to her Mother. Hermione Weasley was still undoubtedly the brightest witch of her age, but in Rose's opinion her Mother was the brightest witch of any age. There was nothing Hugo and herself could do to successfully slip anything past her. The rest of the world didn't agree, they seemed to believe Rose was a genius who was rapidly catching up with her Mother. Rose's parents seemed to love that idea. Rose didn't. Especially when Hugo was sorted into Ravenclaw while she was in Gryffindor. How could the world have ignored such an obvious sign?

Yes, she got straight O's in every end of year exam so far, but by no means had that been an easy feat. She had worked her socks off for 4 years straight to live up to the legacy of her Mother. It has cost her many nights of sleep and would cost her nearly every Hogsmeade weekend throughout this year, to achieve the same grades in her NEWT exams next year. If it wasn't for Alice and her cousins, Rose would hardly see the sun each spring.

However, the most recent comparison is her least favourite. The comparison of Scorpius Malfoy and herself to her cousin Al's grandparents. James Potter and Lily Evans were legendary figure in Hogwarts and the wider wizarding world. Al's grandparents had a famous story of love and hate that everybody seemed to know. The tale seemed to be especially well known by Rita Skeeter, who had taken it upon herself to reveal this latest comparison to the whole bloody country.

And it was Al's fault that the whole student body found out over breakfast this morning in the great hall. He just had to read the Daily Prophet out so bloody loudly.

**_ SHOCK ROMANCE REVEALED: HAS THE WEASLEY-MALFOY FEUD FINALLY COME TO AN END? _ **

_"The rumour mill at Hogwarts has been churning out some rather interesting stories over the last few weeks. The stack of evidence is too high to dismiss as false tales or mere coincidence. Dear readers, you must try not to judge these poor sixteen-year olds blinded by love, but it seems that a certain Miss Rose Weasley, daughter of two thirds of the golden trio has her sights set on Mr Scorpius Malfoy, son of former Death eater Draco Malfoy and pureblood beauty Astoria Greengrass. Sources have informed me that this famous rivalry has fizzled out and is starting to take a more...passionate twist. Impossible you might say but let us remember the tragic love story of Rose's uncle Harry Potter's parents. James and Lily's tale is almost as famous as the son it resulted in. A fiery red-headed witch, prefect # who held a longstanding rivalry with bad boy Quidditch captain James Potter. Their hate turned into one of the wizarding world's greatest love stories in centuries._

_Could this be a repeat? Rose Weasley certainly is Gryffindor's princess. Achieving straight O's in her exams and playing keeper for Gryffindors Quidditch team since her fourth year makes her quite a talented witch. Not to mention the signature Weasley red hair._

_Scorpius Malfoy is in every way James Potter's Slytherin counter-part. A rich, good-looking pureblood with a bad boy streak. Also achieving straight O's last summer. I can't speak for you readers, but I'm seeing the similarities and I haven't yet sunk my teeth into the many student accounts of the explosive arguments that have regularly taken place in the halls of Hogwarts._

_I wish these two love-struck teenagers all the best. My only concern is for the families. How will Harry Potter react to his niece's reported entanglement with the offspring of his old-nemesis. More concerning to me, is the reaction of Mrs Hermione and Mr Ronald Granger-Weasley to their perfect daughter being led-astray by the son of a family they valiantly fought against. Lastly, how will the Malfoys take the news of their son's choice of romantic affections? The Malfoys have a decades long tricky history with the Weasley family, not forgetting the taint this could bring to their proud history of blood purity. How will these inspirational teens cope?_

_I will reveal more as soon as possible._

_-Rita Skeeter_

Al, Hugo and Alice were busy howling with laughter, failing to realise that silence had descended upon the great hall. James, Fred and Roxanne were spluttering with rage at the audacity of the article. Lily with wide eyes, her gaze shifting from Rose to the Slytherin table, where Al had abandoned Malfoy to read Rose the article he had opened the Daily Prophet to 5 minutes ago.

Oh Merlin, Malfoy.

Rose sat frozen in place, feeling the eyes of the entire student body on her and Malfoy, hearing the whispers and bets that were breaking out as students clamoured for the truth.

"Rose, are you okay?" Lily asked cautiously, as if she was a deer that could bolt at any moment.

"I'm fine Lily, why wouldn't I be?" Rose forced herself to say loudly with a smile, "everyone knows that Skeeter's articles are a load of rubbish. She's always writing ridiculous stories about our family. Remember when she compared Al to Voldemort just because he was sorted into Slytherin?"

"Merlin, don't remind me" Al groaned as he stood, "I'd better get back to Scorp, it's his turn to get laughed at now" he chuckled, heading back to his own table.

Rose ate in relative silence for the rest of breakfast, contributing to the conversation only when necessary. A smile, a nod and "yes" every minute or so seemed to fool those around her. Physically, she was on autopilot while her mind ran in circles. Thankfully, the other students' conversations had mainly moved on, only a few students were still glancing her way as they spoke.

As soon has her plate was empty she turned to Alice, "I forgot my potions textbook, I'm going to run up to get it. Meet you in the dungeons?"

"Sure" Alice nodded "don't take too long."

Once Rose had let the sizable wooden doors swing shut behind her, she took the long route down to the dungeons. Her bag swung out slightly each time she turned a corner, causing her potions textbook to slam into her thigh. She was a liar. Not just to herself, but to Lily and Alice as well. She was not okay. Rose Nymphadora Weasley was having a crisis and she did not need anyone to witness it.

Contrary to public opinion, she didn't hate Malfoy. Until a few months ago she had mildly disliked him for the inconvenience of their interactions. The boy had always seemed to know exactly how to get on her last nerve. But recently, she had become indifferent and then more concerningly nostalgic for their childish clashes. At first, she had blamed her Dad for getting her into this mess. Seriously, who turned eleven-year olds against each other because of past feuds? But then she had realised it was her fault for taking it seriously when her Mum had clearly told her he was joking, and her Mum was never wrong. After that she had blamed her genes for her stubbornness. Without their rivalry it would have been easier to admit to herself, let alone out loud.

Next, she had shifted the blame onto Al, for forcing them into the same social circle, but again she realised it wasn't his fault. It was inevitable that Scorpius would be partnered with her in a lesson at some point. They would have met even without Al, plus she could never hold a grudge against her favourite cousin for long.

The blame had shifted so many times throughout the last few months, but she was finally able to admit it. Coincidently, she admitted it to herself last night. Needless to say, waking up the next morning to the headline of Rita's article was a bit of a shock.

Rose knew she shouldn't have pissed off Helen Skeeter, but she had. Now she was paying the price. Really, she should have seen that nobody went near Rita Skeeter's niece for a reason.

Thanks to them, she no longer had a shot of friendship with Scorpius, let alone anything else. They had just gotten onto a first name basis and started to talk without Albus being present and about things other than Albus. All the progress had been thrown away in a matter of minutes. He wouldn't want to talk to her now. Who would want to be seen with the girl that the papers spread rumours about you with? He was going receive a Howler from home for that article, hell, they both were.

Rose walked into the dungeon and sank down into her seat, head in her hands.

What in Merlin's name was she supposed to do now?


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to give it a go as a multi-chapter. If it doesn't work out, I'm sorry but we'll see how it goes. It will be an adventure since I have no clue where this story will go, or how far. Thank you so much for the follows and lovely reviews, I love getting feedback, so I can improve my writing and see if things work.

* * *

_**"Gossip, as usual, was one-third right and two-thirds wrong."** _

_**\- L.M. Montgomery, Chronicles of Avonlea** _

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was furious. The fiery anger which bubbled in the pit of his stomach thawed to the cold, icy rage that Slytherins were famous for. He was going to kill Albus for reading that bloody article so loudly. Scorpius could hear his best friends deep voice reading the article in mocking tones from all the way over at the Slytherin table. He did not appreciate it in the slightest.

His week had been going well. He had managed to achieve an E in his Astronomy essay which his highest grade in Astronomy so far this year. He had only taken the silly subject to please his parents and the fact that he was passing really was a miracle, considering he never managed to make it through a single class without falling asleep. Secondly, Slytherin had beaten Ravenclaw in the Quidditch match last Saturday, the blissful victory was still felt amongst his housemates. As the team Seeker he was especially proud of the match. However, the third reason was the most important. He had not argued with Rose Weasley all week. All in all, he had been feeling pretty great until he had unknowingly ruined it all yesterday. Of course, now he knew, but the realisation as he opened 'The Daily Profit' this morning felt like a slap in the face.

It had all started during prefect rounds last night. His fellow house prefect Amara Thorne, had ditched rounds to spend the evening celebrating her sister's birthday in the Hufflepuff common room. Scorpius preferred company on rounds but wandering the corridors alone for one night hadn't seemed like a bad idea. It was all fine until he reached the third-floor where he was met with the sight of a small, blonde girl curled up behind a statue. After voicing his concern, the girl had revealed herself as Helen Skeeter. She had extracted herself from the small space and proceeded to attach her arms around him instead. Sobbing into his shirt she recounted how her boyfriend was avoiding her, and how she had finally secured a date in Madam Puddifoots, only for him to reschedule for a Charms project - with another girl. Up to this point Scorpius had awkwardly patted her shoulder in what he had hoped was a comforting manner, making comments such as 'Oh, how awful' and 'poor you' when necessary. Then she had revealed that this girl was Rose Weasley. Her tale of accusing Rose of stealing her boyfriend, and the resulting argument when her boyfriend found out and took Rose's side, was like one of television soaps he had learned about in muggle studies.

Secretly Scorpius agreed with the Helen's boyfriend's observation that she was acting irrationally. Helen had a history of jumping to conclusions and generally making life a misery through gossip. Moreover, he had never got the impression that Rose would try to steal someone's boyfriend. However, when he had tried to explain this logically to Helen - well, she wasn't having any of it - and concluded that Scorpius was in love with Rose as well. Thus, this mornings article from her aunt, who no doubt revelled in this snippet from her niece.

In the horrid way the world works where evil flourishes and the good is punished, Helen sat with her boyfriend on her arm and a bright smile adorning her features. On the other end of the spectrum, was Rose looking at Al in disbelief and frozen under the whispers and stares of the other students. The same whispers and stares were directed at him, but he unlike Rose, he wasn't bothered by the opinions of acquaintances.

Soon after Al re-joined him at the Slytherin table, he saw Rose rise from the Gryffindor table and dart out of the Great hall. Scorpius stabbed the butter before spreading it onto his toast. Never mind killing Al, Helen Skeeter was going to pay.

* * *

**"News told, rumors heard, truth implied, facts buried."**

**\- Toba Beta, My Ancestor was an Ancient Astronaut**

* * *

Potions class had never dragged on this long before. Every minute felt like an eternity, especially when the two people who happen to be the stars of the current rumour mill are sat in such close vicinity. Rose knew he was staring, along with every other person who had been present at Albus' rather enthusiastic reading. Those who weren't had probably been informed by friends already. Hogwarts thrived on gossip. To make matters worse, Albus, the devil himself had not elected to take potions at N.E.W.T level and wasn't able to be here to distract her.

Rose watched more students trickle in, preying nobody would attempt to converse with her and vehemently wishing Alice would get here. The universe must have pitied her because Alice Longbottom took the seat next to her laden with sugar quills and an apology.

"For being a crap friend and not realising something was wrong" she said handing her the quills. Rose smiled at her best friend and took the quills, but before she could say anything Professor Slughorn walked in asking for silence. Instead of whispering she pulled a sheet of spare parchment out of her bag and wrote a quick note before discreetly sliding it across the table to Alice.

_Thank you, you always know how to cheer me up x_

Alice glanced down and wrote a reply in her loopy cursive.

**_Thank Malfoy, he came over a few minutes after you left to ask if you were okay. I said you were, but he insisted something was off. I'm so sorry I didn't see it before he mentioned it. I'm a horrible friend and I promise to go to the library with you every night for a month x_ **

_Alice, you hate the library, and studying in general. There is nothing forgive you. You're not half bad at this friendship thing, you gave me sugar quills._

**_Thanks Rosie but I would study for you. I know there is nothing going on, but how in Godric's name was Malfoy the one to notice?_ **

Rose shrugged in response and mouthed "talk later," slipping the parchment under her potions notes as Slughorn walked by the front of their desk.

"I want at least three flawless samples of draught of the living dead. You're sixth years now, so no half-jobs. Good luck" Professor Slughorn instructed, shooing them off to the store cupboards to gather their ingredients.

After setting off on the potion, the lesson passed by quickly. The girls worked in synch and the difficulty of the concoction took over Rose's brain until all other thoughts faded, laying forgotten in dark corners. Their concentration was interrupted only by Pippa Hipworth's exploding cauldron and Henry Wilkes slipping on Sopophorous bean juice.

The lesson was over far too quickly for Rose's liking. She never failed to lose herself in the process of potion making. She was a perfectionist which kept her focus on making each measurement precise and slicing the beans equally. The art of potion making consumed her. Leaving the smoky haze of the dungeons always felt like waking from a pleasant dream. She had forgotten all her troubles until the moment she stepped over the threshold of the classroom, straight into one of the last people she wanted to see.

Scorpius Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am an idiot.**

I was updating the early chapters to fix mistakes and I accidently replaced chapter 3 with chapter 8, and then proceeded to delete the rewrites becasue I thought that I had finished. Before realising, to my horror, that I have lost chapter 3 forever.

Okay, I can try to rewrite but I wrote it so long ago that I can't remember everything but I can give you a **QUICK SUMMARY:**

  * Rose is in potions and sits contemplating the situation and trying to calm down. Praying that Alice gets there soon, before anyone can question her.


  * Alice tells her that she is an awful friend for not seeing that she was so affected by the article and gives her sugar quills and an apology through notes as Slughorn is teaching. She reveals in he notes that Malfoy came over after Rose left to ask if she was okay, then insisted that she wasn't when she said that Rose was fine.


  * After Potions Scorpius stops Rose and they talk about the article in the empty corridor, telling eachother why it was thier own fault and realising that they both upset Helen on the same day. They almost argue which Scorpius finds hilarious due to the articles speculations.


  * They take a shortcut through a passage to their lessons, but someone is watching and draws false conclusions ~~( **SPOILER:** _the moment the photos are taken for the posters. Revealed further on)_~~


  * They tell eachother that their families will be okay, just a little shocked and speak about old prejudices that their parents have gotten over. Scorpius thinks about his Grandfather, who his family sees only once a year at christmas, and how prejudiced he still is, but does not mention it to Rose. He doesn't want her to see his family that way.


  * Rose smiles at him when she goes to her Runes class. Scorpius thinks that his luck might be changing becasue they didn't argue and she smiled at him. He then goes to his own class




	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY HAVE THIS STORY PLANNED OUT!  
> It's a good feeling to have an idea of where this is going.

**_"But why, why, why can't people just say what they mean?"  
_ ** _**-Graeme Simison, The Rosie Project** _

* * *

 

Runes crawled by slowly. Contrary to popular belief, Rose did not enjoy the subject - she didn't dislike it - but it was so boring sometimes. Once she had committed all of the common runes to memory, the questions were easily solved with minimal effort. Rose supposed it had helped that her Mum had sent both Hugo and herself to a muggle primary school for a basic education before going to Hogwarts. It was at times like this, that Rose was grateful for her Mum's good willed stubbornness. The head start in a variety of subjects on top of her extensive reading meant that Rose rarely struggled to grasp the basics of the class. During lessons such as this, where her work was completed within thirty minutes, she took the opportunity to get some homework done. It was a trick she'd picked up from her eldest cousin Victoire.

Finally, the bell rang for break. Rose exited the classroom, only to be immediately pounced upon by a 5'4 brunette.

"What would you say if I told you that Kyle Boot asked me to the Quidditch game on Saturday?" Alice Longbottom said, her words all spilling out in one breath.

"First I would say wow. Second, are you going to say yes?"

"I already did. He asked me in Divination!"

"I'm so happy for you!" smiled Rose, putting her arm through Alice's as they walked. Her best friend had been hung up on Al for years but there was no sign of reciprocation and frankly, not only was it getting more difficult for Rose not to say anything, Alice also deserved a chance with someone who with feelings for her.

"I can't wait!" Alice beamed, "but don't worry Rosie, I won't be too distracted by my cute date to miss you beat Hufflepuff."

"Beat? I intend on my team absolutely dismantling any remaining chances of Hufflepuff winning the cup" came a voice from behind.

The girls turned to see Gryffindor's Quidditch captain, James Potter with Cara Jordan and Fred Weasley grinning at his side.

"I apologise for keeping the shreds modesty alive in our house" Alice replied dryly.

"It's common knowledge that Gryffindor's the best house, Longbottom" Fred shook his head, "bit late for modesty."

"It's tragic" Cara sighed, playing along.

"Nah, I'll tell you what's tragic. Rosie's love affair with the snake" James chuckled.

Rose frowned, "No. That's the owl I'm expecting from my Dad with the 'you're too young to date' spiel."

"I've never had that speech" James smirked.

"Because Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have sense. Besides, Uncle Harry and Uncle George have bets placed on you. They can't win if you don't date" shrugged Rose holding back her own smirk which tugged at her lips.

"Bets?" Cara said, her interest piqued.

"Don't look at me, I know nothing" James held his hands up, "Rosie, care to enlighten me?"

"You heard nothing from me" Rose laughed backing away into the crowd of students milling around the corridors. James tried to follow but was cut off by a group of first years. Alice turned to Rose,

"It's Cara, isn't it."

Rose nodded, "Fred told his Dad that they both get really weird about each other going to Hogsmeade with other people. But they have no problems when he does, that increased the odds for this year by an extra twenty per cent according to Uncle George."

"Speaking of bets, Hogwarts is long overdue a ball. Bets are on for Christmas."

"Who's convincing McGonagall?"

"The heads are going this evening. Macy has been planning this since September apparently" Alice replied, referring to the popular Ravenclaw Head Girl.

"A Christmas ball would double prefect workload" Rose wrinkled her nose as she weighed the pros and cons in her mind," but on the other hand it would be fun."

"And it would give the school something else to talk about" Rose's best friend gave her a pointed look.

"It's cruel to take away their delusions of peace between Malfoy and I" she joked.

"Delusions? More like desperate hopes and dreams" exclaimed Alice.

"We're not that bad" Rose protested, catching the look on Alice's face and hurriedly adding "anymore."

The shrill clang of the school bell sounded, signalling the end of break. The pair hastily set off for transfiguration. Putting the headmistress in a bad mood wouldn't help the likelihood of being allowed a ball

 

* * *

_**"The opposite of love is not hate. It is indifference."** _

_**\- Elie Wiesel** _

* * *

 

"I see the school is still standing" commented Marcus Zabini as he dropped into the seat beside his friend.

"Hi Scorpius, how was your day? Was astronomy as bad as usual?" Scorpius rolled his eyes, "you don't beat around the bush do you."

Marc held his hands up in mock surrender, "Sorry mate. You can't blame me for being curious with your track record. What was it again? Oh yeah, the great potions fire of third year."

"Hey, that was Weasley's fault. She knocked the Eucalyptus cuttings into Finnigan's cauldron" Scorpius protested.

Marc raised an eyebrow, "you hit her with a jelly legs jinx."

"Because she yelled at me. What else was a poor thirteen-year-old to do?"

"I'm pretty sure she yelled at you for singeing her hair. Besides, you two were so busy throwing hexes that you both failed to notice that the tapestry, and Professor Slughorn's robes had caught fire, until Mary Anderson fainted in the centre of your duel."

"I reckon Slughorn was to blame. Forcing us to work together like that, then using our separate detentions in a poor attempt to redeem himself."

Marc let out a bark of laughter, "stop evading the question Scorp."

"Look, Weasley and I don't hate each other, and you know we've been trying to be civil for Al's sake. Who believes a word of Skeeters bullshit anyway?"

"Mature of you" Marc nodded approvingly, "It's about time the two of you found something to bond over. Even if it is mutual hatred of Skeeter."

"I suspect these rumours will do the trick" Scorpius gestured at two students sat in front of them, who shut up immediately at his glare.

"Speaking of Weasley" Marc whispered, nudging his friend as Rose and Alice walked through the door. They took their seats on the front row, sailing past the two boys in deep conversation. "I wonder how she's doing?"

"She seems fine to me" Scorpius shrugged, wondering whether he should mention his brief conversation with her earlier. It was nothing important he thought to himself, and if Rose wanted to mention it to Al, Zabini would find out anyway.

Marc was talking to him again and Scorp nodded, distracted by the two Gryffindor girls. He wondered what they had been talking about so intently before. Had Rose received an owl from her family yet? Or had Helen said something to her? It was true what he had said before, she did seem fine. She was laughing with Longbottom, seemingly oblivious to the few students who were still fascinated with the article.

Alice turned her head, catching his eye. Scorpius snapped his gaze down to the parchment on the grainy surface of his desk.

Why was he so bothered about it anyway?

 

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

**"Had I been in love, I could not have been more wretchedly blind. But vanity, not love, has been my folly."**

**\- Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice**

* * *

"Avis" Rose flicked her wand and for the tenth time, nothing happened. She growled in frustration.

"Say it with more intent, Miss Weasley" the Headmistress advised as she passed Rose on yet another lap of inspection, observing her failing class in their...well...failure. Nobody had even produced so much as small feather so far. Nerves were beginning to fray.

"Avis," Alice commanded, glaring at the empty air above their heads. Even Alice, one of the most mild tempered people that Rose had ever met was annoyed.

"Why won't it work" Rose huffed, "Avis!"

"Avis. I don't know."

"Ugh. Avis."

"I haven't failed this much since first year" Alice groaned, "Avis!"

"We can do this" Rose muttered, she stared at the air above and envisioned small, yellow birds emerging from the tip of her wand, "Avis."

"ROSIE!" Alice shrieked, "LOOK."

Minuscule yellow strands floated down from where Rose had pointed her wand just a second ago.

"Merlin!" Rose gasped with pride, "just imagine birds flying out of your wand. Come on, Alice!"

Her best friend raised her wand, brow furrowed in concentration, "Avis."

A single yellow cluster of fine hairs fell to the ground, the brunette picked them up, "That's half a feather, HALF A FEATHER" she grinned.

"Avis" Rose called.

"YES!" both girls spun in surprise. At the back of the classroom was a lone yellow bird the size of a Bluefinch, and it was perched on the desk of Malfoy and Zabini.

So much for being first, Rose thought bitterly.

The girls joined the rest of the class who were gathered around the desk of the Slytherin boys in fascination.

"Come to admire our genius?" asked Malfoy with a smirk when he saw the two Gryffindors approach.

"No, just checking out the competition. We can't produce better very efficiently if we don't know which level to stop at" Rose replied, ignoring the look Alice was giving her, "we wouldn't want to embarrass you too much, Malfoy."

"Ah, ever the optimist. Aren't you Weasley."

"What he meant" Zabini interrupted, "is that we look forward to seeing your success."

"Thank you and well done on your bird," Alice said turning away and pulling Rose with her.

"What?" Rose whispered, feeling the judgement in Alice's gaze, "he was being a jerk about winning."

"It's not a competition Rosie. I'm disappointed they got there first as well but you need to apologise."

"Apologise to Malfoy?" Rose pulled away, "are you alright?"

"But you've been doing so well. I know these rumours are stressful but arguments will only make things more difficult for you both."

Oh, the rumours. She'd forgotten about them. Who knew that arguing with Malfoy would make her forget - albeit weirdly- gossip about her and Malfoy.

"Look, I'll make an effort to be nicer but I won't apologise."

"That's all I can ask" Alice sighed, raising her wand. "Ready to try again?"

* * *

 **"I could deny it if I liked. I could deny anything if I liked."**  
**―Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest**

* * *

"Touchy" Scorpius commented, watching the two girls walk away.

"Subject results always are with you two" Marcus rolled his eyes.

"I didn't provoke her this time!"

"But you could have chosen to say nothing. You two breathing the same air for too long is enough to start a fight."

"Sorry, I'll just refrain from breathing whenever we cross paths."

The boys lapsed into comfortable silence as the crowd of students dispersed. It was only a few minutes later that the bell rang for lunch. From what Scorpius had observed, Weasley and Longbottom had not managed to produce more than a few feathers - not that he spent his time watching Rose Weasley.

Students were filing out of the classroom and Scorpius joined the que, luck would have it that Zabini and himself were directly in front of the red head.

"New fashion, Weasley?" he asked, reaching out to pluck a cluster of yellow from her hair.

She swatted his hands away but to his delight, he spotted a light flush spreading across her cheeks.

"What? Nothing to say? That's a change" he continued, slowing his stride to match hers.

Rose turned her head and said nothing.

Marcus shot him an exasperated look and walked ahead.

"Come on, Rosie" Scorpius said, internally telling himself to shut up. Why was he doing this again? He had already, inadvertently, gotten a rise out of her before. It was like he was back in first year, pulling the same pretty red-heads pigtails for attention that he didn't know why he wanted.

Alice stopped suddenly. The corridor was packed with students whispering and staring down both directions.

The group pushed their way towards the front, all teasing and silent treatment forgotten in worry. What was going on? Was someone hurt?

He couldn't see anything but the top of the opposite wall. Looking around he saw a pale faced Marcus Zabini a few metres away. He brought his attention back to the girls. Rose was in the same situation as himself, but Alice was small enough to slip through the throng and see what was happening.

"What is it?" Rose called after her friend.

A Hufflepuff girl who was stood next to Rose, turned at the sound of her voice and gasped.

"What's going on?" Scorpius asked the girl, "do you know?"

"Um, you" she stuttered, "both of you."

"What do you mean?" questioned Rose, "we all know Skeeter told a pack of lies in that article. What's happening now?"

"Rose!" Alice whispered, making her way back to them, "Scorpius."

"What? Will you tell us what the hell is going on?" he asked.

Alice shook her head and grabbed them both by the hand, "we need to go."

The pair looked at each other in confusion as Alice dragged them as far back as possible.

"What's the quickest route to the Slytherin common room?" she asked, brown eyes fixed on Scorpius.

From the look of anxiety on her face he could tell it wasn't the best time to argue.

"There's a passage that comes out near the dungeons near the end of this corridor, why?"

Alice said nothing, just hurried them in the direction that he had pointed. She stopped about a minute later as the crowd was thinning.

"Don't do anything irrational" she said.

"We can't do anything until we know what's going on!" Rose cried, "Alice you're starting to scare me."

The brunette walked over to the wall and beckoned them closer, without the crowd it was clear to see that pieces on paper were stuck to it in intervals, about a metre apart.

"What has this got to do with-" Rose broke off.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked, coming closer. He stood behind Rose and saw exactly why Alice had been so worried.

 

**CAUGHT IN A LIE**

**Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy caught in the act.**

 

Below was two large magical photographs of the two of them exiting a passage and talking alone in an empty corridor. Photographs that must have been taken this morning.

He reached out and tried to tear down the moving image of him holding the tapestry back for Rose to step out of the passage. The out of context 'proof' that had no doubt already convinced some that they were up to some less than innocent activities.

Whoever had done this wasn't stupid, the sticking charm was permanent.

Scorpius swore. It looked like the lined the corridor as far as he could see, the whole school had most likely seen it by now.

He glanced at Rose, she looked furious. He understood now why Alice had pulled them away, between the two of the they had a temper to rival a hurricane. Even here they were liable to cause more damage.

His eyes met Alice's.

"Let's go" he muttered, leading the girls to his common room.

This wasn't just an irritating rumour.

This was clearly the beginning of a plot.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this chapter is Rose and the second half is Alice's POV. I haven't written from Alice's perspective yet, I do like the outside view it gives of Rose and Scorpius.

**"A lie can travel half way around the world while the truth is putting on its shoes.** **"**

**\- Mark Twain**

* * *

Luckily, the Slytherin common room was empty when the trio arrived. Rose had been to the dungeons with Al before, but these visits had been short and sporadic. House relations may have improved a great deal after the second wizarding war, but something about standing in the another houses territory still felt wrong. Maybe it was Quidditch rivalry, she thought. Despite this, the elegance of Slytherin House never failed to surprise her. You would hardly realise you were in a dungeon due to the architecturally impressive high ceiling and grand columns. The room was furnished in shades of lush greens which contrasted with the cool stone and marble. It was a certainly a room designed to impress.

Scorpius led them over to a seating area, the girls sat but Scorpius paced the room. Rose stared at him, she had never seen him so...tense before. His posture was rigid and his lips pressed into a firm line. She had seen him in various states of anger before, hell, she had been on the receiving end many times, as the cause of his irritation. Annoyed, revenge seeking and furious, she had witnessed. But she had never seen him like this, in a state of calm rage that was honestly slightly terrifying.

She decided to break the silence, "Scorpius?"

Alice stared at her,' Scorpius'?" she mouthed, eyebrows furrowed.

Rose just shrugged in reply, mouthing back "later."

"It was planned" he sighed.

"What?" Alice asked.

"This whole thing, it's some sort of sick, elaborate, revenge plan or prank."

"You mean the article was only the beginning?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Rose."

"That's impossible" she said, "why on earth would Helen hate us both this much?!"

"I can't think of anybody else who has a problem with both of you" Alice chipped in, "Plenty who have issues with one of you. But not both."

"Thanks" Rose replied sarcastically.

"Focus" Scorpius interrupted, "we need to put a stop to this before it gets any worse."

"Well, we have an hour of lunch. How about we eat in the kitchens, while we plan damage control and solutions" suggested Rose.

"Good idea" he nodded.

Alice stood up, "I agree. I'm starving."

* * *

 **"It's so much easier to suggest solutions when you don't know too much about the problem."**  
**― Malcolm Forbes**

* * *

"So it's definitely Helen Skeeter" Alice asked, picking at the remnants of her cake. Merlin, she loved the house elves. Always willing to go the extra mile, they didn't serve leftovers like the trio had asked. Instead they cooked fresh pasta with a herby tomato sauce, served with cake and pumpkin juice. Really, it was a shame that she didn't visit the kitchens more often.

"I think it's a safe bet" Rose replied looking over at Malfoy who nodded in agreement.

After the pair had filled her in on their recent disagreements with the girl, it seemed to her like a solid case, especially considering the article that could only have been inspired by details from the authors niece. As much as she disliked Helen, in a way it was helpful. Rose and Malfoy hadn't fought since they left Transfiguration forty-five minutes ago. Which in Alice's eyes was nothing less than a Christmas miracle - even if it was only mid November.

"So, if Helen is the ring leader" he said, "who do you think her minions are? We should find the weak link and get a confession before we take it further."

"Most likely Karen, Mara and Danny" her best friend supplied.

"Don't forget Alesha" she chipped in.

"Oh, yeah" Rose nodded, stacking her empty plate on top of the others before muttering "thank you" to the elf who took the pile.

"Hmmm" Malfoy thought for a second, " I don't know Alesha or Danny, who's most likely to co-operate?"

"I would say Danny, if you're friends with him. But unfortunately, you aren't" Rose frowned.

"Point out Alesha, I could, I don't know...flirt with her or something?" he suggested with a shrug.

Alice caught Rose's eye and they burst out laughing.

"What? It was a suggestion and I'm not that bad at flirting!" the Slytherin boy exclaimed.

"It's not that" Alice laughed, " You're not her type. Besides, she's one of the smartest Ravenclaws I know."

"The idea of you hitting on her is hilarious" smiled Rose, " although I will ask her. She might tell me something because she's actually a decent person, not because I try to seduce it out of her."

"I didn't know" he held his hands up.

"I'm more concerned about your research tactics."

"Rosie's right" Alice agreed, "how frequently do you attempt to seduce girls, Malfoy?"

"Oh, shut up" he muttered, "Isn't lunch nearly over?"

Rose checked her watch, "we've got ten minutes. We should go, Alice and I have charms, coincidently with Ravenclaw."

"I've got a free" Scorpius stood up and slung his satchel over his shoulder, "get back to me as soon as you find out what she knows. I'll try to sort out those damn posters."

"I wonder who he's going to flirt with to get them taken down" Rose stage whispered.

The blonde rolled his eyes and walked off, his pale cheeks tinted red. Who knew the usually calm and collected stone prince could blush, Alice thought.

The minute that he let the kitchen door swing closed behind him, she pounced.

"Since when did 'Malfoy' become 'Scorpius'?"

"um, this morning I guess" Rose shrugged "nothing like a rumoured love affair to get you on a first name basis."

"Ok" the brunette nodded, "let's get to charms, I want to know what's going on."

What Alice didn't say was that she wanted to know what going on in Malfoy's head. Sure, she had always got on well with him but Rose never had, and now there was something odd between them. Almost- dare she say- a tentative friendship. Alice Longbottom had known Rose Weasley her entire life. Because of their parents, their friendship had been formed before birth so she knew Rosie better than anyone. Her confusion shown subtly through the wrinkles in her brows, tiny frown, and the minor strain in her voice didn't pass by Alice.

However, she didn't know Scorpius Malfoy. What she wanted was to understand his sudden change in attitude and where the kindness that replaced his constant teasing came from. But she couldn't concentrate on that right now. They had a job to do and things could only get better or worse from here. Preferably the former, but she knew that is was more likely to be the latter.


	7. Chapter Seven

**"Why is patience so important? Because it makes us pay attention."**

**― Paul Coelho**

* * *

"Scorpius?" Albus asked, "What in Dumbledore's name are you doing?"

His platinum blonde best friend turned in surprise, abandoning the wall he had been kicking and violently scratching.

"Oh, hey Al" Scorpius grimaced, "how long have you - uh -been standing there?"

"At least two minutes."

"You wouldn't know how to remove a very strong, permanent sticking charm would you?"

Albus shook his head. "Sorry mate. I tried to remove them earlier. So did James, he's not happy about the situation either."

"I can imagine" his Scorpius replied drily.

Albus studied the wall. All of the posters were annoyingly still intact, despite the efforts of various students who had attempted to remove them.

"You missed the announcement at lunch" he said, dropping to the floor and sitting cross legged against the wall.

"I did?" Scorpius asked, his brows knitted together, "there's never usually any important notices until dinner."

Al tapped the poster above his head.

Scorpius groaned and slid down the wall to join his best friend on the floor. "I cant believe it. We hid in the kitchen with Alice and then the whole school is addressed and we are the ones missing."

"Sorry mate" Albus patted his shoulder sympathetically, "Fred made a joke about searching for your love nest...I heard it from our table so Merlin knows what gossip will develop from that."

"Great. How long do I have before I receive a howler from your Uncle Ron?"

Albus fell silent for a moment.

"Al?" Scorpius nudged his the other boy with his shoulder, "I was joking, kind of."

Albus took a deep breath. He couldn't believe that he was about to ask this. They were as close as brothers, arguably closer than he was with his own brother James. But this was a part of their friendship which they had never dared to talk about again. Maybe it was better to leave it alone, but he was getting more of the thoughts which he had been trying to ignore since the incident in third year.

"Why does this bother you so much?" he asked, his eyes trained to the floor.

"It's a rumour Al. A rumour spread nationally in the Prophet and a rumour which people are spreading false evidence in support of."

"Throughout first year there was all that nonsense about time turners and being Voldemort's son. It upset you, but not as much as this. There are always rumours and stories surrounding families like ours. But they've never affected you as badly as this."

Now Scorpius was the one to lapse into silence.

"Before, they were expected and completely unbelievable" he shrugged, "this time it was a surprise, and you know how bad I am with those." The blonde scuffed his shoes on the old stone floor, and choose his next words with care, "I don't have anything to lose from this. Rose does. I may not be her favourite person, but I do care enough to know that she doesn't deserve this - this." His next words were so quiet that Albus almost didn't here them, "this type of association with _me_."

"Scorpius Malfoy. That is insane."

He looked up in shock, the last time he had heard Al use that tone was in fourth year, when he had caught a boy harassing Lily.

"How can you think that?" Albus continued, "you've been the best friend I could ever have asked for. You protect my family like your own. Hell, you _are_ my family, my parents and grandparents love you enough to be!"

"Rose doesn't" he shrugged.

Al's eyebrows shot up. Scorpius had always been blunt but this honesty touched on things they had left forgotten. "You don't...uh-"

"I don't know" he interrupted, his eyes lifted from the floor to meet Al's, "I didn't think so, but then this new civility messed me up. It's almost like third year all over again. I just need to untangle it all." He rubbed his forehead, "I just don't know."

"Be careful Scorp" Albus warned him, "you both mean a lot to me."

"I know" he sighed, " I'll try not to break my promise, I swear."

Albus closed his eyes, "we're not third years anymore Scorp."

"Albus. We fought for three weeks, it matters."

"Okay", the Potter boy stood up. Concern etched across his face and worry in his eyes. He began to make his way down the corridor before stopping suddenly and turning back to his friend.

"Scorpius?" he called through the dim afternoon light.

"Yeah."

"Remember what Tommy Yaxley did to you during the third week of our fight?" he asked, thinking of the loathsome bully, a Slytherin boy two years older than them.

"You mean when he took my stuff and returned an item for every word of dark magic and vile insults I recited?" Scorpius replied darkly.

Al nodded, shoving down the guilt he still felt for doing nothing once he had heard, "I'm sorry I never did anything, or even checked on you."

"But you punched him once you found out" Scorpius shook his head "and you're never violent Al."

"No, I didn't" the dark haired wizard admitted with shame.

Scorpius stood up, "what?"

"Rose did" Al stated and walked away.

Scorpius froze. His heart contracted, because Rose Weasley had punched a bully, at a time when their more _explosive_ arguments were a daily occurrence.

She couldn't done it for Al. Scorpius had always thought that their fading friendship had delighted her.

Why hadn't Albus told him?

_Rose Weasley had done it for him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know that I haven't updated this for a few weeks. I was staying with my Grandma last week and my at my Dad's the week before. I haven't had much time to write because I've had family visits and gatherings 24/7, (especially with younger cousins running around and wanting to play). Things should be back to normal again now on both of my stories. 
> 
> I know that this chapter is little shorter than usual but I wanted to post something ASAP, I hope you enjoyed the revelation of Scorps crush on Rose in third year, and the knowledge of the fight between the boys when Al found out. I think it's interesting that Rose didn't want Scorpius to know what she did for him and that Albus agreed. Hopefully you have a bit more understanding of what's going on in the trio's heads.
> 
> I also got given a copy of 'Harry Potter and the cursed child' as a present from a family member a few days ago, and that's were the time turner/Voldemort's son rumour came from. If any of you have read it or seen the play, let me know what you thought. I have mixed feelings about it myself.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated to fix some grammatical errors. Chapter nine will be up soon!

**"He who is prudent and lies in wait for an enemy who is not, will be victorious."**

**― Sun Tzu, The Art of War**

* * *

Charms passed quickly, it was a relatively peaceful lesson spent taking notes from Flitwick's lecture. No frustrating practical and no opportunities to gossip. For this reason Rose and Alice packed up a few minutes before the bell as subtly as possible, they poised themselves ready to catch Alesha - who was sat a few seats over from the door - before they lost her in the labyrinth of stone corridors that made up the castle. They also _really_ wanted to avoid Helen.

At the sound of the bell, the girls sprung into action. Alice leapt over Pippa's chair, leaving their fellow dorm mate bewildered as they navigated through the mass of students eager to leave.

"Alesha" called Rose, waving frantically at the dark haired Ravenclaw.

"Hi" she smiled warmly at the Gryffindors," I really do apologise for Helen." She lowered her voice before continuing, "her Father died at the start of the summer, as I'm sure you've heard, but she's been behaving oddly since, understandably of course. But that stunt with the Daily Prophet and the posters...well, I just can't justify it. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you" Rose smiled softly, "It's not your fault. We were just wondering if you knew why she's targeting me, or if you could take a guess at how to remove the posters. Nobody's has any success yet. I would owl my Mother but she'd go to McGonagall and worry about bullying, etc. Any chance you can find out what the hell that sticking charm is."

Alesha bit her lip, "I don't know why she's doing this. But I do know what the charm is."

"Excellent" Alice said.

She shook her head, "Not excellent. It's one of mine. I've been working on perfecting a charm, to stick these 3D stars and a solar system to my ceiling and for some stuff for my little sisters room at home. I can stick the tips of the invisible thread to the paint just fine. But because the charm is specifically for very small items like the thread, I haven't worked out how to remove them yet..."

"Oh."

"Yeah" she grimaced, "Helen knew about it and used my charm instead of a regular sticking charm, because of that difficulty. We argued about it at lunch actually."

"I hope things are okay between you soon" Rose tried to offer some consolation. She got on well with Alesha and felt uncomfortable seeing Alesha feel guilty about her charm being abused. As much as she disliked the Skeeter family, she didn't want to contribute to Alesha's failing friendship.

"Thanks, but this isn't the only thing she's done in the last few weeks. I don't know what's going on with her anymore," she shook her head, "but I digress. You don't want to hear about all of that. Violet's been helping me with the charm. Hopefully we'll solve it soon. You'll be the first ones to know when we do."

"That's a relief" Alice replied, " you and Violet are both smart enough to get figure it out."

"Yeah" Rose agreed "thank you so much."

"It's the least I can do" Alesha grinned, "I have to go. I promised I would meet Violet in the library actually."

The pair watched the Ravenclaw rush off, and they started the journey down the corridor themselves. Ignoring the posters which still adorned the walls.

"Violet's in the same house as Malfoy isn't she?" asked Alice.

Rose turned to her, "yeah. She's only a year above us."

Alice laughed bemusedly.

"Oh Merlin" Rose laughed catching on, "how did he not know who Alesha was if they're dating!"

"Does he not interact with anyone outside of our year?"

"Evidently not. Or else he wouldn't be so clueless."

"Maybe we should ask him to flirt with her. He can find out for himself why he doesn't tempt her."

Rose smirked, "I thought I was supposed to be the devious one."

"Didn't you know?" Alice chuckled, "It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for."

The girls continued their banter up to the common room. They had a free for their last lesson and decided to get some homework done by the fire before dinner.

Time passed quickly and after dinner they resumed their studies, accompanied by a few more fifth years. More and more work was piling up as the Professors prepared them for OWLs.

The groups concentration was broken by Pippa who came bounding into the common room yelling, "SHE SAID YES!, SHE SAID YES!, WE'RE HAVING A CHRISTMAS BALL!"

All work was dropped immediately as the students swarmed around the prefect, clamouring for details. Pippa held up a handwritten notice.

**CHRISTMAS BALL**

**14th December**

**6:30pm - 12:00am**

**Dress code: Dress robes**

**Only 4th-7th years may attend.**

**_**[SPEAK TO YOUR HOUSE PREFECTS TO SIGN UP TO** THE COMITTEE,_ **

**_IF YOU WANT TO BE INVOLVED IN THE ORGANISATION OF THE EVENT.]_ **

Disappointed sighs of the younger house members were drowned out by the squeals and cheers of older witches and wizards.

"THAT'S JUST LESS THAN A MONTH AWAY!" cried Alice, "I'll owl Mum immediately for a catalogue from Diagon Alley. She can get dress robes sent to Dad or to Hogsmeade for a fitting. Everyone will go to the village, we need to be original."

"Alice", Rose placed her hands upon the shorter girls shoulders, "as much as I agree. Calm down. We'll find gorgeous, one of a kind dress robes. You'll look stunning and Kyle Boot will be speechless."

She took a deep breath, "yes, yes, your right. I just want this to be perfect, it's our first ball and probably our only! Anyway, who will _you_ be going with Rosie?"

"Most likely Al" she shrugged.

"Unacceptable! We'll find you the perfect date. We have a few weeks."

"Thanks" Rose laughed, "good luck with that, the majority of the students think I'm spoken for."

"It'll blow over" she insisted. "How are the odds of James and Cara going together?"

Rose glanced around the room, her eyes sought out the troublemaking trio who were situated on the bottom steps of the boys dormitory. Cara was telling a story, her hands flying around as she gesticulated. Both boys were fully engaged and howling with laughter, however on closer inspection one could see the clear differences in their attention. Fred merely laughed and rolled his eyes or commented when appropriate. James had his eyes fixed upon her every movement, even through his raucous laughter and unlike his cousin he did not seem to be interrupting at all.

She turned her attention back to Alice and grinned, "from what I can see, I need to write to Uncle George so he can increase the favourable odds."

* * *

 **"the worst thing," he told me,** **"is bitterness, people end up so** **bitter."**

**\- Charles Bukowski, You Get So Alone at Times That it Just Makes Sense**

* * *

Helen Skeeter was curled up between the friendlier plants in greenhouse two. She shivered as the cold November breeze bit at her skin. She couldn't risk hiding in her usual spot behind the statue. If Scorpius Malfoy found her there, well, it wouldn't go down well. But he had deserved it, the ignorant git and so did Weasley. It was a shame that she couldn't go after the other entitled princes and princesses of the castle. Swanning around, the children of war heroes. Even the children of _reformed_ death eaters. Who was deluded enough to believe in that word, _reformed_.

There were things that the history books ignored, gossip that was sugar coated. People payed off or threated or ignored when they exposed the truth. Like her aunt. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. If their parents were untouchable than she would get to them through her class mates, their children. They all deserved what she was giving them. Danny and Mara understood, she knew that Karen wasn't convinced. Alesha, could screw herself. She didn't need friends who thought she was insane. She was right, her aunt had shown her the truth over the summer and together they could get the rest of the world to see it too.

Helen hauled herself to her feet, smoothed down her hair and used the glass panes of the greenhouse to perfect her appearance. She wiped her tear streaked cheeks and cleared the mascara stains from her pale skin. Glancing down once more at her Aunt Rita's latest parcel, she hugged the contents to her chest before slipping it into her school bag. She had work to do.


	9. Chapter Nine: Part 2, This is war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you all deserve an explanation.
> 
> I started my A-levels in september and i'm taking all heavy,essay subjects and have had a ton of reading to do. That's my only excuse, the rest is down to writers block and a lack of inspiration for the story but i'm getting back to where I was. This chapter has lain half-finished for long enough. Updates will be sporadic, i'm not going to lie. But I will try my best to get chapters up for this and my other two ongoing works. I do believe in this story and I'm determind to finish it!
> 
> Thank you for all of your continued support and lovely reviews, it really does mean so much to me!

**"we're all out of bitter revenge at the moment, so it's either tea or nothing."**  
**― Cassandra Clare, City Of Bones**

* * *

Helen turned into the left corridor. She stopped in the middle and began to pace, visualising her elderly Aunt's workroom. Long and rectangular, it's white-washed walls covered in news clippings, post-it's and photographs. Not forgetting the old printing press machine in the corner, across from writing desk. She recalled long nights spent listening to secrets and stories of days long gone, the flickering fire in the grate, the smell of ink and paper mingled with French perfume.

She opened her eyes and just as her Aunt had promised, was the door.

Stepping over the threshold into the familiar room, she let shoulders slump and breathed in scent of her amortentia. This room was more of a home than her house had ever been she thought as she ripped into the parcel. Inside was the book. It was falling apart, it's pages yellowed with age. 50 years of scandals and secrets were now at her fingertips.

She worked diligently through through the night, with one thought spurring her on through her exhaustion.

The wizarding world was finally going to listen.

* * *

**"To err is human, to forgive, divine."-**

**Alexander Pope, An Essay on Criticism**

* * *

Albus Potter ran a hand through his perpetually messy black hair, he was so caught up in his tangle of thoughts that he didn't notice the petite Gryffindor girl, until they collided, sending her flying backwards onto the hard stone floor with a high pitched sqeak of surprise.

"Oh-Alice!" he helped the brunette up immediatley, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine, don't worry about it Albus" she assured him as she reluctantly dropped his hand in favour of brushing herself down.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" he asked.

"I promised my dad that I would help re-pot the rest of the mandrakes before breakfast" she smiled, "and you?"

"I was on my way to McGonagall's office actually."

"Well you won't find her there. She has breakfast at half eight each morning and only goes there afterwards" Alice said kindly, "what did you need, if you don't mind me asking, of course."

"These damn posters. Scorp and I tried everything to remove them yesterday, even went to the resticted section after hours" he shrugged.

Alice nodded thoughtfully, she knew about the invisibility cloak and the map after growing up with the Potter-Weasley clan, "Rose and I found out what charm it is, Helen stole it off Alesha, it's an unfinished sticking charm which she has yet to figure out how to reverse. We were going to fill you boys in at breakfast actually."

"Guessing Alesha's on our side then, I know Violet is, along with most of Slytherin."

Alice confirmed his thoughts as they approached the entrance hall, "you can come if you like, dad wouldn't mind." She held her breath as Albus blinked.

"Okay."

Alice let out the breath and willed herself not to blush as he cast a quick 'accio' to summon his cloak. Afterwards the pair trecked down to the greenhouses through the November wind, discussing herbology, their family and most importantly, how they should inform McGonagall of the situation.

* * *

**"You get hit the hardest when trying to run or hide from a problem. Like the defense on a football field, putting all focus on evading only one defender is asking to be blindsided." - Criss Jami, Killosophy**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was once again sat in the great hall having his breakfast when he recieved the bad news via owl. Poor Hermes, his gorgeous, grey bird was absolutly undeserving of deliviring bad news so frequently. Two days of spoilt breakfast in a row, it was begining to look like an alarming pattern, since he had always favoured breakfast over all other meals. He put his spoon down with a resigned sigh, petted his blameless owl and opened the letter.

_Scorpius,_

_How are you? We trust that your studies are going well and that you are making the most of sixth year before having to worry about next years N.E.W.T exams. We are all so proud of you! Make sure that you let loose and have some fun this year._

_We are sure that you expected us to write the moment we spotted that ghastly woman's headline in yesterday's prophet. Let us assure you that we are disgusted with that sorry excuse of a reporters use of children for attention. No matter if it is true or not, she had no right. Although, if there is even the slightest hint of truth we hope that you would not hide your affections from us. As long as you are happy, we are happy. But if it is all fabrictaion, as we assume that it is, know that you need to write to your Grandfather to assure him. We have given it our best efforts but he is determind to hear the words from you._

_We will do everything in our power to put a stop to that vile woman and her attempts to target you for her own gain. It is malicious to spread gossip about anybody, let alone sixteen years olds. We have written to Rose's parents and Mr Potter, we hope to recieve a response later today, we have propsed an alliance in this matter. Turning public opinion against Rita Skeeter should be much simpler with the Potter-Weasley family help._

_Give our apologies to Rose, she seems like a lovely girl from what we have heard over the years. We can't have her worring about our reaction as that witch implied. We are certain that the Weasley's feel the same way. You have nothing to worry about darling._

_Enclosed is a catologue for dress robes, your cousin wrote to Aunt Daphne about the christmas ball last night. Let us know what you would like by next Friday and we shall sort it for you._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad x_

Scorpius stared unflinchingly at the letter. His grandfather knew. Of couse he did, Lucius Malfoy read the prophet daily like the majority of the wizarding population. He shook his head and pushed his still half-full breakfast bowl away. This matter would need his immediate attention before anymore damage could be done, breakfast would have to wait.

He was just exiting the great hall when he caught a flash of blonde hair and distinctive pink lipstick dart out of the front doors. Scorpius knew that it was not a wise idea but his feet didnt seem to want to listen to reason, as he found himself slipping silently out of the heavy front doors behind her. He followed her down to the greenhouses, keeping enough distance between them to muffle the sound of his footfalls. All of that sneaking around under the invisibility cloak with Al may actually have paid of, he thought, entering the greenhouse behind her. He stood in the doorway and watched her spread some notes out on the worktop.

Her back was still to him and she was still oblivious to his presence, which is probably why she jumped so violently when he opened his mouth and drawled, "Ah, more lies to feed your Auntie Rita? How nice that you've found a place in the family business. But I highly suggest that you mind your own."

Helen spun around, sending several sheets of parchment flying and her ink pot to the floor with a clatter.

"You're one to talk" she hissed, "you followed me here!"

"Matter of public safety" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's rich coming from you, deatheater junior" she laughed.

Do not react, he thought, forcing the muscle that had began twitching in his jaw to stop, "watch it Skeeter, or you might actually have something to worry about."

"I know an empty threat when I hear one, Malfoy. It's common knowledge that you're the family disappointment, just like Albus. How else would you two have bonded?" she shoved the flyaway parchment into her satchel and walked up to him, "out of my way."

Scorpius stepped to the side, keeping his expression neutral, "Oh, I wasn't threatening you Skeeter. I was simply passing on a message from the familiy. And Al's. I may not the political power yet, but I can certainly make this school your own personal hell. Walk away. I won't ask again."

Helen ignored him and stormed out of the greenhouse, although he could have sworn that he heard a muuttered "never." Scorpius opened the doors and stepped out of the greenhouse, straight into his bestfriend, accompanied by Alice Longbottom. And from the looks on thier faces, they had heard the majority of that rather unexpected conversation.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Alice, "you threatened _Skeeter_."

Scorpius opened his mouth to respond but no words came out. He had just declared war with one of the most reckless and resourcful witches he had ever had the misfortune to meet. The girl was in ravenclaw for a reason, they didn't know what her next move was and he just had to go and stir up the hornets nest.

"Mate" Albus said, looking over his shoulder, "you have royally fucked yourself over."

He followed his best mate's gaze and saw no other than Rose Weasley making her way down the hill with a letter clutched in her right hand. They watched the red head appproach in silence, it must have been written all over thier faces beacuse it took her all of two seconds to stop inquiring why Alice had company today and ask questions instead.

"What happened?" she asked.


	10. Chapter Ten

_**"Whenever a man does a thoroughly stupid thing, it is always from the noblest motives."** _  
_**\- Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray** _

* * *

"What happened?" repeated Rose, glaring at her cousin. The silence was driving her insane. Nothing could be worse than imagining every possible scenario.

Al cringed. "Is that a letter from home?" he asked weakly.

"Alice? Malfoy?" she turned to the others, "would one of you care to enlighten me."

"I had a chat with Skeeter" Scorpius said eyeing the letter, if it was from her parents then her mood wouldn't be great anyway.

"What did you do?" she groaned.

"Why do assume that I did something?"

"Because you're you" she deadpanned, "now tell me."

"I-er" he rubbed his neck, was there really any good way to phrase it?

"He sort of threatened her" Alice interrupted, "she was her usual _pleasant_ self. Made some remarks about his family and he lost it a bit, slytherined out."

"Slytherined out!?" he choked.

"You went all ice prince. Stony and cold with a heavy dose of sarcasm" Alice waved her hand, "that's not the point. The point is that she's angry and we're still clueless. Al suggested talking to McGonagall and I agree."

Rose shook her head "No, no teachers. Mum and Dad are bad enough." She handed the letter to Al, who took it and began to read it. "They're in contact with Malfoy's parents and they've got Mum's PR people in a tizzy. Hogwarts is nothing compared to the ministry for gossip by the sound of it."

"I'm not surprised" growled Scorpius, "my Grandfather wants a written statement from me confirming that Skeeter's spouting bullshit."

"Seriously?" Rose's eyes widened.

"It's Lucius Malfoy, Rosie" Al muttered darkly, sharing a look with Scorpius.

"I really do think that we should go to McGonagall about Helen" Alice said, "it's less for us to worry about and will deter others from helping her with future stunts."

"Alice is right" Al nodded, oblivious to the sudden crimson flush in the young Longbottom's cheeks.

"No, Rose is right" Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, "we can't give these rumours or Helen or Rita, or any of it our time of day. Or else we feed the story and appear desperate in denial."

"I appreciate that" Rose raised an eyebrow, "but you literally just threatened Skeeter."

"I'm not perfect" he huffed.

Rose mumbled something under her breath, looking away.

"Forget helping Dad" Alice said, "let's go to breakfast. This day is getting difficult enough already."

* * *

 _**"Plans are invitation to disappointment."** _  
_**―** _ _**Derek Landy, Mortal Coil** _

* * *

Saturday morning quidditch practices were always hell. When combined with the fact that the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match was tomorrow, practice was ten times worse.

"MOVE YOUR ARSES" James Potter yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF WON'T CARE ABOUT THE COLD BECAUSE THEY'RE FIFTY POINTS AWAY FROM SECOND PLACE! AND _WE_ ARE CURRENTLY IN SECOND PLACE!"

"SHUT IT, JAMIE" Cara threw the quaffle at the captain's head, "you're scaring the poor kid." Sure enough, the new second year seeker looked petrified. It was her first match as the team's original seeker had come down with a nasty case of dragon pox two weeks ago, and was still banned from the pitch.

James glared at her but said nothing. He flew back to the centre and threw the quaffle to Fred, "ready to try again?"

Fred nodded and Cara took her position ready to catch the quaffle as they attempted the Porskoff Ploy again. A difficult tactic, but essential in a quick game. The rest of the team were training the new seeker, and two practice games later they were finished. The team landed and trudged back to the changing rooms covered in several layers of mud and grime. Shivering in the cold.

"He's a menace, Cara" Rose complained "I don't know why you haven't killed him yet."

"I'm tempted" the seventh year glared at James's back as he locked up the practice equipment, "Fred would still get me freebies from the joke store. "

"No real loss then" Rose mused.

"None" she chuckled. "Rose?"

"Hm."

"The bets about us isn't it."

"What?"

"Yesterday. You told James that his Dad and Fred's Dad had a bet going, it reminded me of a conversation I overheard between my Dad and Fred's" she paused, "when are they counting on us dating by?"

"Each bet lasts a year" admitted Rose, "Uncle Harry says the end of the year because James is an idiot and Uncle George says February but that's because he thinks valentine's day will trigger something."

"And my Dad?"

"Lee refuses to participate but wants to be notified about all changes to the odds."

"Good to know."

Rose stopped walking, "you're going to mess with them, aren't you?"

"Of course," Cara flashed her a grin, "I wouldn't be part of the troublesome trio of I didn't. But your Uncle Harry is a smart man...his son is an idiot."

"Does that mean..."Rose trailed off.

"It means exactly what you think it means, sweetie" Cara wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders, "now tell me about that scorpion king of yours."

"He isn't mine" she groaned.

"But you want him to be" Cara sang.

"No. I don't."

"Oh, Rosie" she shook her head, "I've swam the river of denial, I've had an audience betting on me and I know exactly how you're feeling. Admitting it out loud makes it real. Makes it possible to fail, so you don't. You shove any thought or feeling as far down as possible. But you can't do it forever, honey."

They reached the doors of the changing room, Cara grabbed her towel and left to hit the showers, pausing in the doorway to say "when you're ready tell Alice. Or Lily, Dominque or me. All four of us, I would even suggest Louis and Victoire because you will need all of the help you can get." And then she was gone.

Rose unhooked her towel and entered a showering cubicle. She stripped off and stood under the hot water, letting the shower run cold as she contemplated Cara's words. Rose knew that she was the queen of compartmentalising and rationalising emotion until it spun out of control, like it had in third year when she blanked Scorpius for three months for what she told herself was because he was bragging about beating her in the yearly exams. Really, it had nothing to do with her learning to accept her cousin's friendship with her enemy by pushing Al to make up with him. Nothing to do with realising that her Dad was wrong. Nothing to do with realising that she was being unnecessarily mean to him. Nothing at all.

Just like now, Cara's words only affected her because she was still shocked, emotionally vulnerable and under scrutiny. Nothing to do with the possibility of her being right. Nothing at all.


End file.
